


more than

by sutera



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Talking, god bless lkjasf, lots of admiring too..., tbh lkajsf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutera/pseuds/sutera
Summary: It's the first time Noct summons a god, and Ignis is awed.And scared.





	more than

**Author's Note:**

> very....... very... late bday gift for Atla...............
> 
> hAPPY BIRTHDAY??? honestly i had no idea what to write and i was broke af but that ain't about to stop me so. HAPPY BITHDAY U SPECIAL GAL I HOPE U HAD A GOOD ONE EVEN THO IT WAS. WEEKS AGO BUT. ILYA and its almost been a year since we've known each other so. that's why. must gift lamsf altho idk when we even met but whatever just know that ur awesome and cool and creative and ily so.... yeah.....
> 
> BUT LISTEN THIS WAS A PROMPT OFF THE FFXV KINKMEME [HERE](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=11484730#cmt11484730) BC. ONCE AGAIN. I HAD NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE BUT IT WAS SMTH NOCT RELATED AND. WELL. YEAH. I THOUGHT IT KINDA FIT. I HOPE LKMASf I HOPE U LIKE READING IT??? KMFsmkm fml. lbr i shouldve written smut huh
> 
> and... well. hope alL U OTHER READERS LIKE READIN IT TOO

The first crack of lightning across the sky has Ignis recoiling instinctively.

It takes a moment for him to gather his bearings after that. Not only are the subsequent sounds of thunder distracting, but he has to dispatch the few MTs that linger close to him in the wake of this pure _magic_ crackling through the air. And, gods, even then he gets distracted the moment he kicks a motionless MT back, but no one can blame him.

After all, Ramuh—in all his terrifying glory—lords above them all.

It’s a sight that takes Ignis’ breath away. The most magic he’s had exposure to is of the King’s standing and Noct’s own. The magical flasks are, of course, impressive. The way Noct flashes through the air in a blink of an eye is amazing. The magical armoury the royal bloodline has at their disposal is nothing less than incredibly useful. Here, however, he knows immediately that this isn’t _magic_ anymore, it’s a _miracle_. It’s _world-changing_.

It’s Noct.

Despite the roaring of the sky above him, despite having only a few seconds to take in the might of Ramuh, Ignis’ eyes immediately search for Noct in the carnage of this Niflheim base. Stray lightning bolts knock MTs away from the prince.

Noct faces away from Ignis. His clothes flutter wildly in the wind. His hair, certainly, seems a windswept thing. There’s nothing seemingly different about Noct at this angle, nothing different from the man that Ignis knows and has grown up with, but… well, gods. There’s _everything_ different now about Noct.

Ignis has always been attune to the magical might lingering around both the King and Noct. He’s always been aware of the Wall shimmering above them, and the quick gather of power before Noct warps to a thrown sword. He understands, intrinsically, the magic he’s bound to Noct with.

But right now, the power emanating from Noct is _nothing_ like what Ignis is familiar with.

It’s potent in a way Ignis has never felt before. It’s thunder _itself_ , not just the harnessing of it in a small bottle. It’s the breath of electricity through the air and it’s the roar felt deep within his bones.

Above, Ramuh speaks his godly language, and Ignis almost doubles over from the indecipherable _god-speak_ that echoes through the entirety of the land. It’s incomprehensible by human ears, and Ignis holds a newfound awe for Lady Lunafreya in being able to withstand it.

It’s strange, though. No matter how mighty Ramuh appears, Noct draws Ignis’ vision. He’s alit with that magic, glowing in a way that has nothing to do with the normal aftereffects of warping. He’s _resplendent_ with the power he wields and Ignis feels an ache in his heart that’s all love and awe and _fear_ all rolled into one.

Love for Noct, because he is _beautiful_ , has always been in Ignis’ eyes, and swathed as he is now in deity-woven splendour, he shines that much brighter both in Ignis’ vision and mind.

Awe, because _this is Noct_ wielding the power of the _gods_ , being everything he was ever meant to be and _more_ , able to harness and command one of the Six with such ease.

And _fear_ , because Noct turns to him now, eyes alight with pinkish-red hue, and he’s a far cry from the sweet child that Ignis has known for so long and watched grow up. He’s something _more_ now, part of a destiny Ignis could have only guessed at before the fall of Insomnia. He’s Noct, yes, but Ignis knows deep down that he’s meant for something more than concepts so simple and human as a marriage and coronation.

And that something is far more than Ignis could ever hope to reach.

And just like that, he feels his life trickle from the bottom of his heart. He feels his own purpose sway and scatter in this wind created by a god.

 _Protect Noct. Take care of Noct_.

Noct can do all of that on his own. Noct can do that and _more_.

He is a man touched by the Astrals themselves. Ignis is nothing more than a mortal chosen by mortals to stay by his side.

Noct is lifted to the skies by the great Ramuh, and Ignis knows the distance is more than just physical. 

* * *

 

“Are you scared?” Noct asks. Mumbles, more like, and Ignis feels himself stiffen slightly at the question. Noct reiterates, “ _were_ you scared, I mean. Like, with Ramuh. Me summoning him.”

Ignis doesn’t lift his head yet from the Mother and Child Rice bowl he’s currently preparing. It’s one of Noct’s favourites. He wanted to subtly reassure Noct that the sudden cold shoulder lately—as much as Ignis can give a cold shoulder to Noct, anyway—is not Noct’s fault at all.

He doesn’t think Noct has gotten the message. It makes him feel horrible.

“No,” Ignis murmurs finally, because the silence has stretched far too long. He turns off the heat and avoids Noct’s eyes as he goes to get the plates. “Why would I be?”

“Your face when Ramuh disappeared,” Noct says, and Ignis feels cold suddenly despite the heat rising from the stove as he sets aside the pot of rice. “You looked scared.”

Ignis doesn’t answer. He has no idea _how_ to. He decides to defer to something else he’s been meaning to ask Noct. “You looked like you were in pain.”

Noct hesitates then. Sufficiently distracted, thankfully. “Kinda,” he admits finally. “Felt a lot—heavier than what I’m used to with my own magic, y’know?”

Ignis turns to him then. He regrets not pursuing the topic immediately in the first place because it’s clear Noct _himself_ would’ve had some issues with it. He curses himself inwardly and moves forward, gently tugging Noct into his arms. Noct melts into him immediately, tucking his face into Ignis’ chest, and Ignis holds him tighter than he ought to.

“It was scary,” Ignis says quietly. Noct lifts his head to peer at him, but thankfully he doesn’t seem mad. Ignis exhales slowly and explains further. “It was scary because you were Noct, but you also weren’t.”

Noct looks at him like he’s grown a second head. “What?” he asks, a little flatly. He isn’t mad still, more-so confused, and Ignis can’t blame him for it.

“Noct, it felt as if you were… _more_ in that moment. More than me or Prompto or Gladio. More than _human_.” He feels terrible again, if only because he feels like he’s insulting Noct in some way. However, Noct looks like he knows what Ignis is talking about. He has this… resigned look on his face that makes Ignis feel as if he’s overreacting, as if he’s being silly about this entire thing. Which he _is_ , he thinks now that he’s forced to reflect upon it.

“Yeah,” Noct mumbles again, and Ignis can feel him withdrawing mentally. He makes a motion as if he’s going to withdraw physically as well. “I get it.”

Ignis sucks in a quiet breath. The despondent tone is all-too-familiar and Ignis immediately tightens his embrace around Noct even as the prince tries to pry himself free. Ignis rests his chin atop Noct’s head, allowing him to tuck his face into Ignis’ neck comfortably.

“My apologies,” Ignis says softly, rubbing his back gently. “I’d not given a thought to how you felt.”

“S’okay,” Noct mutters, and Ignis is wholly glad Noct doesn’t try to pull away again.

They stay like that for longer than a moment. Ignis feels Noct’s lips brush against his Adam’s apple as he shifts his head, but Ignis doesn’t feel Noct try to pull away and rise up on his toes to catch his lips instead. Hesitation, perhaps, and so Ignis withdraws briefly himself and gently cups Noct’s cheek.

Noct’s eyes close the moment gloved fingers cradle his face. Ignis’ eyes linger over the parted, cracked lips, the lashes stuck awkwardly together from sleep dust due to Noct’s afternoon nap, the way his hair’s still slightly mussed up from it, even more-so than his original style. This is a Noct that’s only just woken and will most likely spill some rice on his lap because he’d be too busy yawning. This is a Noct that will take a misstep and seemingly lose his balance for a step or two being continuing into the bushes to relieve himself.

Ignis knows this Noct. He isn’t any different from before he summoned Ramuh. He’s still Noct.

And Ignis loves him.

He wonders why on earth he ever thought Noct would move on from him. Guilt curls up his stomach like smoke but it’s squandered ultimately by the swell of love for this man before him.

He leans forward to press his lips tenderly against Noct’s, and closes his eyes.


End file.
